The People Tris Hates Club
by QueenOfStalkers
Summary: When the two most important people in "The People Tris Hates" club find themselves hanging out more and more it is bound to happen, these two fall in love. Peter, the cruel, ruthless Dauntless who stabbed out a guys eye and dangled Tris over the Chasm and Caleb the guy who only did what he thought was right at the time. Rated T for kissing and the attempted murder of Uriah.
1. Chapter 1

**Peter and Caleb. You read the damn should know that this is AU factions aren't an experiment. I just had an idea that's all and HAD to write it. Shut up and read.**

**Peter's POV**

I kick a rock down the path in a park in Erudite headquarters where everyone was stuck. After Evelyn had locked everyone in and locked up Tris, Christina, Cara and a whole lot of others that I couldn't be bothered to remember I had been told to either get on her side or lock myself up.

Caleb had helped me save Tris' life. To repay him for helping me repay Tris I had lied to Evelyn saying he had tried to help me kill Jeanine. I smiled at the thought of Caleb. Funny, goofy, smart, cute. WAIT HOW DID CUTE GET IN THERE?! I shook my head and kept kicking my rock.

I always took a walk from 3:00 to 4:00, and always alone. Caleb had once tried to follow me but I told him it was my time of day to be alone with my thoughts and he understood. I checked my watch, 4:17. I was walking longer than normal.

I had a lot of things to think over. Mostly how I was going to get out of Erudite, I was dying staying cramped up in one place.

"Hey Peter! You're late. Normally you are back by now." I hear Caleb call out. I groan. Not that I didn't enjoy the guys company, in fact I quite liked it but I could never think straight with him around. If I didn't like him like I did he probably wouldn't be my friend.

"Yeah." I sighed. "I just have a lot to think about."

"Oh I'll leave then." Caleb turned around and started to walk away and I would of let him if I hadn't heard the disappointment in his voice.

"You can stay. It's not important." I mentally kicked myself. It was of utmost importance.

"Coolness!" Caleb said happily. I smiled knowing I had pleased him. "So I was thinking we do something that is a bit more fun of you dozing off while I read or write."

"Like what there isn't much to do here." I add.

"Well I was thinking we watch some movies. I know an old site called Netflix that is loaded with old movies. It'll be fun! I bet there is even horror movies!" Caleb grinned like a little kid. Which only made him look cuter. I shook my head the word cute was popping up again.

"I even made a queue of movies and TV shows you'd like!" Caleb then began blabbing on and on about the TV shows and movies he's selected. About halfway through he had hooked his arm with mine. I smiled knowing how close I was too him.

We reached the door and Caleb entered the key code to get back in. He had to release my arm to do this much to my disappointment. We walked into the building and Caleb made no move to take my arm again. I was still in a good mood seeing him so happy and chatty.

We reached his tiny apartment and sat on his tiny couch. We were basically sitting shoulder to shoulder since there was no where to sit besides the tiny couch.

Caleb picked up an odd controller that didn't look anything like the ones I was used too for a TV.

"It's just an Xbox controller quit staring at like it's some kind of bomb!" Caleb joked. I cracked a slight smile.

Caleb turned on his Xbox and pressed a bunch of buttons and brought up Netflix. He brought up a queue and began showing me the shows and movies he picked.

"I have Doctor Who, Supernatural, Sherlock, CSI, Criminal Minds, NCIS, Phineas and Ferb, The Ring, House at the End of the Street, Batman, and The Walking Dead. I personally want to watch Criminal Minds, Doctor Who or Supernatural and Sherlock sounds pretty good too!" Caleb looked at me for a deciding vote.

"Just one thing, why the heck is Phineas and Ferb on here. We had it on DVD back in Candor for my little sister." I gave him a look. He looked at closer.

"I thought it sounded cool... I'm watching it while you are on your walk tomorrow." Caleb laughed a bit and selected Supernatural since he thought I'd like it the most.

"Whatever dude." I said and we began watching Supernatural. After 5 minutes I was hooked and on the edge of my seat. Before I knew it it was 2 AM and we were on season 5. Caleb and I had even shed a few tears at appropriate moments.

"Dude it's 2 AM..." I start during the pause while the show loaded the next episode.

"Yeah so?" Caleb laughed. "Tomorrow is Saturday we don't have work." I made an "oh! Awesome!" face.

"Well today technically is Saturday. SHUT UP IT'S STARTING!" Caleb put a hand over my mouth even though I wasn't talking. I gently pulled it away from my mouth.

I think around 3 AM we finally fell asleep because when I woke up it was 12:39. I looked down and in my lap was Caleb's head. I grabbed the remote and set the TV back to where I last remembered we were at.

I paused it and examined Caleb once more. He look absolutely adorable when he was sleeping. I noticed a strand of hair in his face and brushed it to the side.

"Five more minutes mommy." He muttered and I laughed a bit. That woke him up, he sat bolt upright. "YOU ARE NOT MY MOMMY!" He yelled and I burst out laughing.

"I am pretty sure it'd be a bit hard to be your mom, seeing as I am male and the same age as you!" I laughed again and Caleb glared at me. He hit me in the shoulder. I hit him back a bit harder.

"Ow! That hurt!" He exclaimed rubbing his arm.

"WIMP!" I joked and laughed again. When I finally calmed down I gestured at the TV. "I think I found where we last left off if you want to keep watching." I smiled at him hopefully.

"Nah," Caleb then muttered something under his breath.

"I didn't catch that last bit. Could you speak up?" I ask him. Caleb rolled his eyes.

"No I won't." He stuck his tongue out at me. I then did something I knew freaked him out. I took my arm and held it out since I was double jointed my arm bent inwards Caleb yelped and covered his eyes. "STOP BEING UNNATURAL!"

"Only if you tell me what you said under your breath!" I laughed.

"You really want to know?"

"Yes."

"You won't explode if I tell you the truth?"

"No just tell my you ninny!"

"I am not a ninny!"

"Yes you are don't be a pansycake and tell me god damn it!"

"Fine! I muttered I'd rather make out with you." Caleb uncovered his eyes looking redder than an apple. My jaw dropped.

"Huh?" Was my beautiful response to being told the guy I liked wanted to make out with me. Caleb covered his face again.

"leave now if you hate me." He muttered. Instead of doing that I grabbed his wrists and removed them, then grabbed his face and kissed him.

"Mmmf!" He exclaimed his lips still pressed to my own. I pulled away.

"Shut up." I told him and placed my lips back on to his.

He was a great kisser too. Caleb had obviously had experience. After what felt like seconds I pulled away.

"Who taught you to kiss like that?" I asked him.

"I could ask you the same thing!"

"Well an old girlfriend from Candor. You?"

"Robert." Caleb shrugged and I just stared at him.

"They let you do more than graze hands then?! And with a dude?!" I stared at him shocked.

"No, they'd of killed me if they found out. My parents I mean. Not Tris, I think she knew, what I don't think she knew is that it was with Robert. I am pretty sure she assumed it was with Susan." Caleb shrugged again.

"Why are we discussing this?" I ask him.

"Your the one who started it."

"Why haven't you stopped it?"

"I dunno." Caleb then decided to end discussion by pressing his lips to mine once more. They were warm and soft, he placed the perfect amount of pressure, gentle yet insistent. I trace my hands across his back. His own down by my waist. He placed one hand on my butt and I felt him bite my lower lip, I moaned softly. Caleb was about to take the opportunity to slide his tongue into my mouth when a loud knocking was on the door.

"You should probably get that." I mutter. Caleb groans and pulls away to open the door. A very angry looking Uriah is at the door.

"PETER I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" Uriah yelled. My eyes widened.

"What did I do this time! I SWEAR IT WASN'T ME! IT WAS THE STUPID GHOST WHO IS HAUNTING ME!" I yelled and tried to hide behind a couch cushion.

"YOU STOLE MY POPTARTS I KNOW IT! WHERE ARE THEY?!" Uriah stormed over and went into the kitchen and began going through Caleb's cupboards.

"I didn't touch your damn poptarts dude! Also this isn't my apartment how did you know I'd be here?" I gave him a questioning look. Uriah looked at me.

"It isn't? How come I always see you over here? Or at the library with... oh... Ooh! Peter likes Caleb!" Uriah giggled with glee.

I shot Caleb a look. He looked just as confused as me.

"Don't deny it! Peter is over here more often than not and when he isn't here or at work he is in the library with you! This is your apartment, Caleb Prior! Oooooo Peter and Caleb sittin' in a tree.."

"Uriah shut up!" I exclaim.

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"Uriah I will kill you!" I yell

"FIRST COMES LOVE"

"URIAH DON'T THINK I WON'T!"

"THEN COMES MARRIAGE"

"URIAH I AM GIVING YOU 5 SECONDS TO RUN!"

THEN COMES THE BABY IN THE BABY CARRIAGE!" Uriah giggled like a 5 year old and Caleb and I shot him twin dirty looks.

"Uriah I suggest you leave before Peter kills you." Caleb mentioned and gave a nod to me and I sprang up and began chasing the pest. Uriah screaming and yelling

"PLEASE DON'T KILL ME I AM TOO BEAUTIFUL TO DIE!" the whole way.

**See beauty right there. Let me know if I should write more stuff like this. WORLD'S WEIRDEST SHIPS ON MY PAGE CHECK EM OUT!  
I've got Marlynn, Triah, Tris/Lynn and a few others I can't be bovvered to remember...**


	2. Just a random chapter

**Hey platypuses! So I was just chillin reading fanfiction and procrastinating. Ya know the usual for me. I had this idea pop in my head. As you can see now I am writing it! WOOOOOOO Yeah. Ummm so this is yeah... READ IT ALL READY! oh and I don't own Divergent.**

**Lynn's POV**

I felt my tears streak down my cheeks. I turn and look over my shoulder at my door. I hear someone pounding at.

"Lynn if you don't let me in I am going to pick this lock!" Marlene. Why did she always show up?

"NO! GO AWAY!" I scream. I run my fingers through my hair. It had grown back some what since initiation 2 years ago. I kept it short and normally dyed it zanzy colors. Right now it was midnight black, so black it was almost blue.

"Why would I even consider that?" Marlene yelled at me through the door. I heard her begin to pick my lock. I shoved a chair under the handle. I then pushed my sofa in front of that. For good measure I put the latchy thing over my door.

"LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE MARLENE!" I roared. I heard Marlene stop picking my lock. "LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE! LEAVE AND DON'T FUCKING COME BACK! IN FACT GO STRAIGHT TO HELL!" I collapse on the floor sobbing.

"Lynn," I hear Marlene mutter. "Do you mean that?" She asked. I could barely hear her through my door.

I wanted to yell "NO DON'T LEAVE I NEED YOU!" but instead I lied. Typical me. "NO GO TO HELL AND DON'T COME BACK SEE IF I CARE! LEAVE ME ALONE I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" I heard Marlene sob and hear foot steps pound down my hall.

My face was soaked with tears. I sobbed. I sobbed for pushing all my friends, except Tris, away. I just pushed Marlene away, Uriah will never speak to me after he hears what I did to Marlene. I had run to my apartment after pushing Zeke and Shauna away at the same time. Four had always hated me. I was hated by everyone who meant anything to me.

I was Dauntless, I can't cry. Yet it seemed that I did. I had to; I needed to cry for everyone I had hurt. I couldn't help it.

Why me? Why am I then only person in this damn city to not fit into any faction. Tori told me I was "Defiant". I guessed that meant I was a selfish, coward who is a lying jerk face and is stupid. She told me "It doesn't mean that. It means you don't have enough of one trait to fit in one faction." so I was right.

Tori also said I showed barely, barely enough Dauntless to have that as my score. I was at the line. It was awful, and because of the fact I was barely Dauntless I had so many fears. Yeah. Sucky.

"Defiant." I mumbled bitterly. Fresh tears sparked in my eyes and I choked out another sob. I dragged myself up and went to the bathroom.

As I stared at myself in the mirror I saw myself. The girl staring back at me was mad though.

"You are such a failure. I mean 'Defiant'? Come on. What kind of excuse for failure is 'Defiant'?" The girl in the mirror told me. I turned away from her but she didn't stop.

"You are such a coward. A horrible, awful, sorry excuse for a coward. You should die bitch!" She yelled at me. More tears. I tried to ignore her as I grabbed the blade I kept in the bottom drawer in my bathroom. I had bought it specifically for this purpose.

I stared at my familiar blade. I ran my fingers gently across the blade. Sharp. Cold. Beautiful. Dangerous. My savior. I press the blade against my wrist. I had tried to stop many a time. But every time I would have some reason to start again. Now I only did it if I had to. I felt the warm pain streak up my arm. My blood dripped onto the floor. I stared at the cut. I promised myself I'd only ever make one incision. I was struggling to keep that self promise.

I forgot my promise and made another cut right below the one before. I stopped myself. "No. Lynn you need to stop." I say to myself. I feel more tears fall down my cheeks. I throw the blade into my bathtub. I don't bother to wipe the blood off my wrists before I hug my knees to my chest and sob. I ruined my jeans doing that.

I heard loud pounding at my door. "LYNN LET ME IN RIGHT NOW!" It was Tris. I ran to the door and let her in.

"Lynn what happened?" Tris asked me and saw my wrist and the blood an my jeans.

"I'm sorry." I choke out and Tris pulled me into a hug.

"I thought we agreed you wouldn't before talking to me." Tris said into my hair. **(Not a lynntris just friendship)**

"I just ruined everything with Marlene, Uriah, Zeke, Shauna, probably Hec. Everyone." I mutter. "Oh and she's back." Tris nods. She releases me and leads me towards the couch. She makes me sit and heads into my kitchen.

Tris comes out 5 minutes later with 2 cups of hot chocolate and 2 slices of Dauntless cake. I take the drink but ignore the cake. I take a small sip of the hot chocolate and it isn't to warm and it isn't cold at all. Tris sits down next to me.

"What happened? Marlene was crying with Uriah and she kept muttering something about you. I aske Zeke and Shauna about it and they seemed pretty mad." Tris asks me. As always she speaks with genuine kindness and concern in her voice.

"I, I got mad at Shauna. She kept talking shit about Bendon. You know the kid in her initiate class that she found out was gay. I told her that it was OK to be gay and she blew up at me so I blew up twice as bad as her. It ended with me punching her. Marlene saw me storm off and followed me here. I told her to go to hell and to never speak to me again. She went and cried to Uriah because I am a bitch. Now he probably hates me. You are the only person who won't hate me." I say and take another sip of my hot chocolate. Tris hands me a tissue and I wipe away my tears. It doesn't work to well though.

"Don't worry. Marlene will forgive you. Uriah too. I don't know about Shauna, but I'm pretty sure Zeke will. Also Hec isn't that easily influenced my your sister." Tris tells me. Her voice calm and quiet. I put down my cup and began to sob once more. Tris pulled me into her arms. Not very easy since I was a little bigger than her.

After an hour or so Tris spoke. "I got to go. Four is going to wonder where I am. I am so sorry, I really have to go. I just remembered I have to be at Erudite tomorrow. I wish I could spend the night, I really do." Tris looks at me with real sorrow. I shrug even though I wish she'd never need to leave.

"Bye." I croak. Tris gave me a squeeze and left. I went to my room and lied on my bed. I stared at the ceiling.

It was covered in my sketches. Trees shaddowed in darkness, ominous birds, cemeteries, an empty Pit, people facing the other way, people with tears streaking down their faces. And the largest was of a broken heart. Not just any broken heart one that had take me 4 hours and was in 30 pieces. I sighed and flipped around.

I examined my finger nails. Short, black stubs. I bit at them. I got up and paced. Just paced. I had nothing better to do. I couldn't sleep that was for sure.

I looked at my clock. 12:47. I groaned. I couldn't go to the Pit till at least 2 a.m. when the Dauntless finally went to sleep.

I began debating what to do. I knew my friend's would never forgive me. Tris, Tris was the real problem with the idea I had. If she found me she might literally die. I just prayed she wouldn't. I waited. Even though Tris tried to talk me down I wasn't going to back down.

I had decided long ago. Sometimes it was the answer. Especially when you were Defiant. I went back to my kitchen and ate a slice of Dauntless cake. I smile slightly at the delicious chocolate. I went back to my room and wrote a short note.

I checked the time again 1:17 a.m. Erg. I was so tired of waiting. I decided to take a bath. I turn the water so hot I can barely stand it. I submerge myself in the hot liquid. I lay perfectly still. I just breathe and savor the moment. I drift in and out of consciousness. When the water goes cold I finally get out.

I check the time 3:56. Perfect. I slip on my favorite jeans, an old tank top and my favorite leather jacket. I zip it up to my neck, grab the note and some tape and head out the door.

Soon I am at the Chasm. I tape the note to the railing. I look over the edge. I see the raging waters, beautiful in a non conventional way. I laugh a bit. I suddenly feel so light, like I could fly. I pull myself onto the railing and look down. I turn to face the Pit.

"Good-bye." I whisper and fall backwards.

I hear a scream. "NOOOOOOOOOO!" Tris. I ignore it though and fall through the cold air. It seemed to take forever, falling. I didn't feel any pain when I hit the rocks. I saw Tris leaning over the railing before everything went black.

**No one's POV**

Tris ran towards the railing. "NOOOOOO!" She yelled. Tris sailed over but it was to late. Lynn had jumped. Tris' tears sparked up.

"Why? Why did you have to do that?" Tris whispered. Four came running.

"I heard yelling!" He exclaimed. Four looked over the edge and immediately turned away.

The water was a deep shade of red because of Lynn's blood. Four retched violently.

Tris saw the note and carefully opened it.

_Dear Tris,_

_I know you'd be the first person to find me. I am so so sorry. I was hated. Don't deny it. You liked me but thats where it ends. Tell everyone I'm sorry, OK? And please remember to smile._

_-Lynn_

Tris choked out a sob. More and more people flooded the Pit. Tris shoved the note into her pocket so no one else would read it.

Marlene, Uriah, Zeke, Hector and even Shauna came and cried together. Tris had left and didn't stay for the funeral. Her best friend had just thrown herself into the waters. She didn't want to hear how brave it was from someone who probably didn't even know who she was.

Four followed her only to find her in Lynn's room. She was clutching Lynn's favorite t-shirt. It also had a note on it.

_I didn't wear it for a reason. It was so you could have it. I needed my jacket and my jeans though._

Tris put the shirt to her face and took a deep breath. Christina walked in and threw her arms around Tris. But Tris didn't say anything. She was hating herself for leaving Lynn.

Several months later Tris killed herself. She felt so guilty. She was convinced it was all her fault. Four followed after her, he missed her to much. Christina became an alcoholic, Will left her and became a workaholic. Uriah was never the same, he never cracked anymore jokes or called people pansycakes. Shauna never forgave herself and neither did Marlene. Zeke disappeared. No one knew what happened to him. Most assume he became factionless. Others say he died, and some say he went beyond the fence.

No one was ever the same again after that fateful night. Lynn was Defiant and could never fit in, yet she was the reason everyone could fit in.

**... Don't murder me.**


End file.
